


Move, I Need to Pee

by Bronzeflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so many fics that I should be working on. Oh well. Have a short drabble.</p></blockquote>





	Move, I Need to Pee

“Adrien, get off of me.” Marinette said as she attempted to push Adrien off her lap.

“Noooooooooo.” Adrien whined. “’m comfy.”

“I need to pee.” Marinette stated. “So move.”

“Too comfy.” Adrien said.

“You can get comfy again after I use the restroom.” Marinette finally managed to shove Adrien off of her. “Ha! Ha! Ha! I’m free!”

“Come back!” Adrien lamented. “Noooo. I was comfy.”

“You can get comfy again when I come back.” Marinette immediately went to the restroom, leaving Adrien to suffer on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics that I should be working on. Oh well. Have a short drabble.


End file.
